Rowdyruff Boys meet Rowdyruff Girls
by D10RainbowDashKennyButtercup
Summary: one normal day the ruffs are doing the usual fighting the puffs but when a new group who call themselves the rowdyruff girls come to town the boys fall in love and make a plan will the puffs survive the attacks or will the ruffs finaly win


ROWDYRUFF BOYS MEET ROWDYRUFF GIRLS

chapter 1: meeting and a plan

no ones pov:

it was a great day in townsville. birds were chirping kids were playing. lets see whats going on in townsville park.

look its the powerpuff girls lets see what thier doing today.

Buttercups POV:

well the girls and i were scanning town to see if any criminals were terrorizing townsville. so far we had kicked three butts today.

as we were flying home we saw the rowdyruff boys beating up a kid for his lunch money. "not so fast rowdyruff boys"

blossom said in her usual 'im better then all of you' voice. i rolled my eyes. "oh does the wittle powderpuffs wanna fight BRING IT ON"

brick yelled. blossom flew down and started fighting brick. she blocked all of his punches but he did the same with her.

blossom kicked him and he fell into a building. brick flew out and started rapidly punching blossom and finally threw her into a wall.

meanwhile boomer was throwing punches at bubbels but kept missing. bubbles jumped over him and tapped his shoulder.

he turned around and was punched into a wall. but her ran back out and threw a bus at her. she couldnt dodge it in time and it hit her.

"ow" she said as she fell to the ground. butch was kicking at me but i kept blocking. "is that all you got" i said amused.

"actually no" he grabbed my shoulder when i wasnt looking and threw me into a tree he flew down toward me and kicked me.

i fell to the ground with a loud THUD. that actually hurt.

UNKNOWN POV:

i watched as the boys fought the girls. the red one was kinda hot. my sisters and i hated the powerpuff girls. they killed us.

But luckly that stupid proffessor of thiers brought us back to life. "hey buth (pronounced booth) are you thinkin what im thinkin"

"ooooh oooh oooh I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW LETS KICK THE PUFFS BUT" buth was always the hyper active one. "exactly"

i said. soon the ruffs were on the ground and the puffs were charging toward them. the girls and i flew passed the puffs.

we ingulfed them with a cloud of smoke. when it cleared the ruffs looked relieved while the puffs looked angry.

"alright who did that" yelled buttercup. "we did" i said. they turned toward my sisters and i and gasped. "no it cant be" blossom said.

"its impossible" bubbles gasped. "its its its..."

Bricks POV:

"THE ROWDYRUFF GIRLS" the puffs said all together. i looked at the red one who had a hat like mine and a her hair was in a ponytail.

the green one looked like butch but her sppikey hair was down. the blond one looked like boomer but had her hair in two pigtails.

the red one spoke up. "thats right sis and we're here to destroy you for destroying us..." before she could say more i said something.

"um excusse me we have no idea who you are" the red one looked down to me and smirked. "we were getting to that"

the green one started jumping up and down. "oh boy oh boy oh boy storoy story story" the red one looked annoyed and slapped her.

"as i was saying.." she said through gritted teeth. "we wer created a couple months ago as thier sisters.

but we didnt turn out as planned. apparently we were too hyper too stupid and too cool" she said pointing to her sisters.

"anyway we were locked in the basement for two months i believe and during those two months we grew stronger.

then one day we burst out of the basement and tried to destroy those stupid puffs. but they destroyed us." her fists wer tightening.

"but a little earlier the proffesor was dumbe enough to try and create us again but good this time.

anyway after our little...uh...incounter we tied him up and came here. and we are soooo gonna kick your butts. "

she laughed a little. "im Brazin the green one is Buth and the blue idiot here is Bomber." "HEY IM NOT AN IDIOT" Bomber yelled.

"whatever" Brazin said. after a couple intense stares the girls began to fight. each rowdyruff girl threw one punch at the puffs.

that punch threw the puffs into at least three buildings. blossom looked at Brazin in fright. "uh...um..." blossom couldnt speak.

"well what do we do now leader girl." buttercup asked with a hint of 'lets just leave' in her voice. Blossom looked at her.

"we...uh...RUN" the puffs flew off in fright. the rowdyruff girls smirked. "SISSIES" Brazin yelled after them.

they flew down to us and helped us up. "you guys alright" Brazin asked. i was mezmerized. she touched me.

so butch responded for me. "yah we're...we're fine...um thanks" he said with a small smile. "no prob its what we were made to do"

Buth said with a smile. "so um what now" butch asked. "well i was thinking we could go to the peir" i suggested.

"sure why not" Brazin smiled and we flew off.

BUTHS POV:

wow we had met boys that looked exactly like us. soon we were at the peir. "so does anybody want a burger" Brazin asked.

"yah" everyone said. "check this out." Brazin took her hat off and threw the hat at the burger joint like a boomerang.

it hit the burger joint and it exploded. soon the hat came back in perfect condition. "wow had did you do that" asked brick.

"well i guess it was a little gift from that idiot." brazin said. -

after the burger we sat down and watched the sun set. no one spoke for a while but finaly brazin spoke up.

"ya know we all have the same purpose to destroy the puffs...but are we actually close enough to do it." she asked.

brick looked at her. "well now taht i think about it no" "exaactly so how about we actually make a plan ahead of time" she said.

brick nodded. "that sounds good" he smiled at her. "what do you have in mind" he asked. "well ya know Princess right?"

she asked. "yah so" brick was clearly confused. "well i hear she has a whole bunch of cool tricks and machines to destroy them."

she said. "she also has antidote x" Brazin said with a small smirk. "lets do it" all of us yelled and flew off toward Princess' house.

ME: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I LOVE THE FIRST CHAPTER PLZ REVIEW


End file.
